fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Sora Hyuk
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Kohl and Sawyer were arranged to be married, and although they had not known each other before, quickly fell in deep love with each other. Though unconventional to have a gay arranged marriage, the Hyuk family and the Wu family were both extremely powerful and Noble, and only had one heir to their Nobility. After Kohl and Sawyer's marriage, they quickly adopted young Sora. Kohl and Sawyer were caring parents, but the pressure Sora got shaped him to be perfect, and no mistakes were allowed. Sora did try his hardest to be perfect, but another thing that was not accepted was uniqueness. When Sora dyed his hair red, he was scolded. Sora was a curious young boy, who enjoyed causing trouble, so he needed to survive a fair deal of scoldings in his early years. Foxfire was fun for Sora. His family had provided him with much fame and popularity, which Sora thoroughly enjoyed. All the crush cuffs at midterms, all the people begging to be his friend. His grades were average, and every test he only got 80% on a test, or even 90, his parents would scold him and lecture him, trying to force him to study and get better grades. Sora was brought to a concert one day for a special birthday present from one of his aunts. When he saw some singers perform, he was completely entranced. From then on, he made it his duty to practice music as much as he could. Although Kohl and Sawyer hated the idea of him not joining a Noble proffession, they soon learned they wouldn't be able to stop him. Sora soon began playing in a talent show at school or two, but nothing crazy. But the world soon learned of his extreme talent, and soon enough he had landed a record with ElfTunes. Only a few years later, at his current age of twenty-three, he's a famous singer and model, playing several concerts and selling many upon many albums. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Sora puts up a silly and goofy appearance. He's cocky and basically thinks he's royalty. But that's just his stage appearance, and how he acts around most people. On the inside he's a crushed young adult who's trying his hardest to live up to the expectations. Besides this fact, he's a bit of a show-off. He loves to showcase his many talents. Sora can admittedly be a little dark sometimes, or at least intimidating. He's not always a feel-good kind of guy. Sora is always very honed in on his surroundings, calculating everything without getting distracted or zoning out. Sora enjoys the attention from fame, because it can distract him from thinking about pressure. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Lee Taeyong. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Sora is amazing at singing and dancing, and is one of the best * Sora is rather intelligent, but not a complete genius * Sora wants to get better at sports * Sora is a good listener * Sora is great at faking or pretending his emotions Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- [[User:Book Beliefs|'B'OOK]][[Message Wall:Book Beliefs|''' B'''ELIEFS]] Category:Approved